Blessed Thee Visual Novels
by ThatLemonTree
Summary: A random one shot. How Luffy met Law. Modern AU- OOC I'm terrible at summaries. Q.Q Hope you give it a shot.


Just a random one shot that popped inside my stupid brain.

Sorry for the simplicity. .-.

and probably messed up grammar. .-.

and plain bad writing. .-.

But I hope this pulls a little smile on your lips.

 **-guilty-**

 **BLESSED THEE VISUAL NOVELS**

I first met him online. How our story started was kinda cliche, I guess.

I was just out of a three-year relationship and it ended up pretty bad. My ex just left me out of the blue sending me a message after a month of no communication saying we were through. I found it hard to cope, I really thought he was the one (oh how naive).

I remember crying my heart out in the middle of the night and oh, my ex-boyfriend thought it was a good time to break up with me on a Valentines Day too, how shitty was that.

For the first time in my life, I cried in front of my brother. Ace was baffled since I had to wake him up in the middle of the night and I was crying. He freaked out seeing me with puffy eyes and red nose with snot flowing out of it like it was the falls in Eneis Lobby. I explained it to him but Ace misheard and thought my ex died and we ended up laughing our asses off. Morbid but hey, don't judge.

After that, my brother became more overprotective, well he already was in the first place but it became worse. He was afraid that I'll commit suicide or some shit cause I was pretty much depressed after the break-up. Eat less (Ace got spooked by this.), never went out with friends, stayed at home cooped up in my room and end up even avoiding Ace when he wanted me to talk to him.

Eventually, I started reading manga, watch sad animes -ones that shatter your heart into a million pieces and got addicted to BL manga (yas!). Well, I found it therapeutic.. I mean..ikemen characters making out and shit, hellooo? Who doesn't like that? And so I joined group chats and forums related to boys love.

I promised myself to never fall in love again because it hurts being left alone. It hurts when you open up and offer all of your heart out and then the person you hold precious just stabs it with a knife, pour salt on it while it's still inside your chest, rips it out, grills it and feeds it to his dogs. It hurts. So I made a vow.

But guess what happened? Of course, it didn't turn out well. After a year (was it too fast? I don't really know), started playing BL visual novel that one of my online friends suggested. I got hooked. Then there's this character plot that I can't seem to get a good ending. I tried, I don't how many times really. I forgot to count until my frustration took over and I posted in the forums for help. I got a few replies now and then but didn't really help.

I was gonna take my post down but then this person replied to my post in a really smug way. Like what the fuck? Telling me that it was fairly easy, that I'm so dumb for not finishing the story and other degrading insults only a sadistic bastard would say. Ugh. The guts. I couldn't help it, I got triggered so I fucking flooded his inbox. In the end, we compromised. He deleted his post and actually helped me finish the game and I stopped spamming him. Win-win I guess.

And then, he never stopped messaging. We ended up being chat buddies. Getting each other's phone numbers. Exchange names and stuff. In the end, I saw him as a good guy, I could share my problems with him, told him how I ended up joining the community, about my ex and everything little things about my life. It was easy baring my soul to him. It felt nice. He even sent me free visual novels, how cute is that huh?

If I'm not on my laptop, we'd text from dusk till dawn. I knew he was busy, he's a surgeon. I didn't even know how he gets the time to reply so fast and even satisfies his addiction to VN's. Puzzles me every time really, probably he doesn't even sleep. He was a vampire or some mythical creature that didn't need sleep. I actually asked him about it, he just said I'm crazy. Maybe I am. Who knows. The amount of BL vn games in my laptop proved it though.

After seven months of exchanging messages, sending stupid random pictures.. he told me he liked me. Like in a romantic way... I didn't expect that really. We were just talking about cats and puppies and how hot the voice actors sounded during the making out part in the visual novel we were playing and suddenly out of nowhere, he just said he likes me. Who does that!? Well, apparently, he does. Law does. Yes, that's his name. Trafalgar Law. Sounds sexy, to be honest.

I had to think about it for like... 5 minutes (i know i know) and said okay. Ha, good job Luffy. I couldn't say no, he was so sweet in a harsh way and I couldn't get enough of it. I haven't seen his face and I said yes...I met the guy online, he was probably a serial killer or something like that. I didn't bother to check his social media accounts eventhough I know his name. My head just told me, his face didn't matter cause his heart was pure gold or some shit. My brain can be pretty weird. Well heck, I am weird. People said so.

Four months after we started our long distance relationship, he wanted to meet me in person. Shiiiiit. I was giddy jeez. I was excited, freaked out, scared. Like damn I didn't know what to feel. My brother had to calm the shit out of me by pouring cold water on me cause he thought it was funny. That was his reason. Fuck Ace. Speaking of my brother Ace, he surprised me for acting chill about it, he was genuinely happy for me and not sending death threats to Law. Probably he saw how my mood changed, how i got back on my feet when i started talking with Law. Who knows, Ace was weird too. Runs in the family.

Law's from North Blue and I'm from the east so he had to cross an ocean for me. Oh, I felt special all right. Like fuck. Someone's actually willing to travel that far to meet me. Me of all people, a nineteen year old NEET.

I was at the airport waiting for him, pacing back and forth. The guard came to me looking all suspicious probably cause I looked ready to kill someone with my menacing aura cause I just realized I didn't even know how he looked like! How the fuck am I supposed to know which bastard that came out of that huge ass plane was Law. How?! And yeah, don't get your hopes up, my phone died. Cause fuck me, that's why. I'm stupid. That's how i explained it to the guard and he backed off, looking repulsed and all. Well, fuck you guard for judging me.

So I sat on the bench in the arrival area, fidgeting, hands sweaty and praying that Law wasn't as stupid as me, and actually knew how I looked like. Damn it. Then there was that dreadful announcement 'Flight 3D2Y from North Blue has arrived'. Boy oh boy, my body tingled. I don't know why I'm still conscious when I felt like there's shit tons of electricity coursing all throughout my body.

There I was, standing in front of a fucking handsome, gorgeous, sexy, hot man. He was tall, his grey eyes were beautiful, his chiseled jawline, his sexy sideburns, and goatee. Fuck. I'd be lying if i wasn't turned on. He was perfect. Goddamn it. Spotted jeans wrapped his long legs and hot damn, those muscles under his slim fit white shirt. Was he trying to make me die from blood loss? I can't help but fucking blush. I looked like a potato and Law was there, standing like a fucking greek god. I assumed it was him all right, I assumed he knew how I looked like. Why else would he stand in front of me in the first place?

And then he spoke... I can die in peace. His voice sounded so fucking godlike, smoky sultry.

"Hi Luffy-ya," he said with a fucking smirk on his face. I can die now. I gaped for about one minute and he just chuckled. OHHH MYYY GAAAWWWDD. My self control almost snapped.

"L-l-law? You're.. um... Law right?" I fucking stuttered great. Damn it.

He arched an eyebrow. "Don't tell me..." I didn't let him finish his sentence, I knew what he was going to say cause I'm awesome...Not really...Cause he knew I was stupid and probably didn't even bother to check out how he looked like. Which was true. Damn him for being smart.

"Yes. I didn't. It doesn't matter. Doesn't matter how you look like. I like you for how you made me feel." I said and thank gods I didn't stutter though I had to avert my eyes from his cause I might die from embarrassment. I felt his hand on my chin and he let me face him. He was smiling, a loving smile that could melt anyone who'd seen it. That was exactly what happened to me, I felt like jelly.

Kill me now. That was too much. Too fucking much. He smirked as he saw my beet red face. Oh, I knew, I could feel my face heating up. The bastard was enjoying it.

"Gosh, stop being so fucking sexy." I blurted out loud. Okayyyy, I covered my mouth with my hands... I wished my head could just explode. Please end this delicious torment.

His smirked widened and there... there was this playful look in his eyes. "Is that so?" he said removing my hands from my mouth and FUCK LAW kissed me... He kissed me. Nooo, not an innocent kiss that lovers usually share as their first but a mind blowing, lip locking kiss with fucking tongues and lip nibbling. LUFFY OUT! I died for about one minute.

Time flew by so fast.. Now we're married for six years... Yes, he proposed after i finished my studies. He waited that long. I'm not a NEET anymore but a sough after photographer in New World. He changed me, inspired me into being a better me. We're living in Dress Rosa with his sister, Lami and we're planning on adopting a baby!

There were ups and downs in our relationship but no matter how many problems we've encountered along the way, we never let go. We were miles away from each other through out our dating time, it was hard but he was worth it. We fixed things, gave each other time, we talked about our problems, we shared our thoughts, no secrets, no lies and most of all we both loved each other wholeheartedly.

Absence truly does make the heart grow fonder and blessed thee for visual novels.


End file.
